


You're So Right

by voidrot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo is an unclear ball of angst, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ruined orgasm, sad boy sex, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidrot/pseuds/voidrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo requests to be used because he's miserable and angsty and low key masochistic. He gets precisely that.</p><p>(Thanks for Kassanovella for listening to me babble about this trash and beta reading!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Right

Kylo asked you to use him. It sounded like an order, but there was an unmistakable plea in his eyes. _He needed this._

You're hesitant. "How?"

"However. Slap me, tie me up and leave, anything."

"Ohhkayy… Okay." His unspoken desperation was unnerving, but you'd be lying if you said your interest wasn't piqued. "When?"

"Now."

This wasn't negotiable, you realized. The morning shift started soon, but it promised to be a dull day, so you could likely figure something out. Chewing your lip, you considered your options. He _had_ mentioned tying up. That would at least buy you some time to think.

Standing up straight, you met his gaze. "Clothes off, get on the bed." That sounded… convincing. Like you knew exactly what to do next. Good.

He complied without a word, shedding his many layers into a careless pile. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he stared at the ground and awaited your next order. You approached him, eyes sweeping over his large, muscular frame and taking in every detail. His complexion was pale, interspersed with moles and scars like constellations on his skin. Thick through and through and significantly taller than you, even his current position couldn’t mask his physical formidability. He was slouching, broad chest and shoulders almost sinking into the mattress, still not looking at you, commanding demeanor seemingly left tangled up in his robes on the floor.

"Kylo… look at me."

His head rose and his eyes were grave. Hollow. Tired. You wondered if he had approached you out of trust or simply because he couldn't care less what happened to him. A mixture of pity, endearment, and a slight jealousy churned in your stomach and you felt a strong urge to give him exactly what he asked for.

"Lay on your back and stretch your arms above your head."

Improvising, you pulled his cowl from the heap of clothing. You straddled his chest to bind his wrists, and affection briefly surged through you as you caught sight of his austere countenance. Leaning over, you planted a tender kiss on his pretty lips and brushed a dark tendril from his face before climbing off of him.  
Surveying his supine form, you noted that he was half erect. _This could be fun._ Without another thought, you pulled off your shirt. His face remained inscrutable but his cock flushed and hardened in response to the sight of your breasts. Taking immediate notice, you brushed your fingertips over the length of his shaft to test the waters. He sucked a heavy breath in through his teeth and stifled a sigh.

Emboldened, you scraped a nail with the lightest of pressure under its pink tip before allowing your fingers to encircle its girth. With slow, leisured strokes you begin to tease him, gripping just enough to coax out a few drops of precum.

"I didn't ask you to _pleasure me._ " He huffed.

"Who said anything about that?" You dropped his erection abruptly, letting it fall against his abdomen. "It's getting late, I have to go." You pulled your uniform back on, adjusted your hair, and moved to leave, pausing at the door. "Stay put."

As expected, your work duties were light, and you were able to delegate most of what came your way to colleagues. Not that you minded stellar cartography; on the contrary, you loved the nature of your work and the lab itself. But your thoughts kept turning back to Kylo, wondering if he was as you left him, and plotting your… activities. Blinking and clearing your throat, you forced yourself back to reality and checked the nearest clock. It was about two hours into your shift. Surely, a short break was justified? Before you could reconsider, you found yourself walking briskly back to Ren's quarters.

You didn't expect him to be there, for some reason, and were taken aback at the sight of him still bound to the bed. He was a powerful man, even just physically speaking, and would have had no problem slipping out of his restraints using the Force.

"You're still here? Don't you have… anything you need to do today?"

"That is none of your concern."

You bristled. "You know what else is none of my concern? Whatever thi-"

"Then I will find someone who is willing."

Heart thudding with jealousy, you approached him. "Oh, I'm _willing_ ". You snarled and gripped him between the legs, making sure your nails bit into the flaccid flesh.

He roared in pain and thrashed against the mattress. Startled by the violence of his reaction, you released your hold, noting the slight rush of blood to his member. Guilt gnawed at you; perhaps you'd overreacted. Licking your lips, you kissed the thigh closest to you, punctuating every so often with a sharp bite; can't be too nice, after all. Moving up, you cradled his abused sex in your hand. His cock stiffened, quicker than last time, under your caress. A low growl reached your ears and, fighting an instinctual urge to continue as you became aware of your own growing arousal, you straightened up.

"Don't stop."

His words were devoid of their usual authoritarian tone. In fact, if you hadn't known better, you'd almost think he'd sobbed. Your eyes flicked up to his face and took in his clenched jaw and bloodshot, lust blown stare.

You raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the increasing warmth between your legs. "I thought you didn't want me to pleasure you."

No response.

"Fine… I should get back to work anyway." Sighing, you left.

If it was difficult to concentrate before, it was impossible now. What little work you were able to get done had to be checked and double checked, frustration compounding the turmoil in your chest. _What did he want?_

You trudged through a few more hours before curiosity and your own desire became overwhelming. Forcing yourself to reach an acceptable stopping point, you took another break. Just to check on him. That's all. With each step, your pulse pounded louder and louder in your ears. There was a unique satisfaction to the idea of having Kylo Ren under your control. It was intoxicating, even. By the time you reached his quarters once more, you were near dizzy with heady, sadistic thoughts and a resurgence of arousal.

Stepping back into the room, it was immediately obvious that he'd gotten impatient. Flushed and panting, Kylo was craning his neck downwards. Sweaty hair clung to his temples and he was focused on his fully hard cock. It moved slightly, as if an invisible hand stroked it, and dribbled precum from the tip as it pulsed in response to unseen stimulation. Your entrance broke his concentration and he stared at you with parted lips, about to speak before you cut him off.

"What do you think you're doing? I don't recall telling you to touch yourself."

"You're so right."

It was a clear challenge. He was goading you on, trying to make you punish him somehow. This morning, you'd assumed it was purely sexual- maybe just trying something new- but it had started to take on a tinge of masochism. Despite your awareness, it was working. Heart racing, blood flowing both up towards your cheeks and down towards your sex, you fumbled to remove your clothes, stripping to your panties.

You strode towards the bed. "You wanna play games? Fine."

"This isn't a-"

"Shut _up!_ " You slapped his cock, enjoying his resulting grimace a little too much. Shimmying out of your now-soaked underwear, you straddled his hips and ran them over his sore erection, residual wetness coating him.

A shaky breath escaped his lungs as he watched with rapt attention. You tossed your panties aside and, gripping his shaft, rubbed the slicked head in circles against your swollen clit. He shifted his hips in response, trying to position himself lower and closer to your entrance.

"Behave yourself,” you hissed, reaching under him and digging the nails of your free hand into the tight muscles of his ass before dragging ruts of broken flesh down the back of his thigh.

Kylo tensed but obeyed, a slight smirk playing at the edges of his lips. For some reason, this annoyed you. Maybe it was the spike in arousal that those lips inspired. Or maybe it was the distinct feeling that, despite his initial request for you to use him, it felt like the exact opposite. Whatever the case, you decided you'd had enough. You moved to straddle his torso and wrapped a hand around his pale neck, trying to ignore just how little your hand covered.

Pushing a thumb into his jugular, you leaned over and let your lips brush over his ear. "Listen, _scum_. You're gonna use those powers of yours to fuck me. If you do it right, I'll _consider_ getting you off. Understood?"  
Feeling him nod against your hand, you sat up. His gaze was focused on you, and you noticed that the world weary quality in his eyes had been replaced with… what was that? Adoration? Satisfaction? It was difficult to tell.

Letting go of his neck, you spread your thighs as far as you could and leaned back slightly. Using your fingers to pull apart your folds and expose your sex, you watched as he focused between your legs. It didn't take long for a strange pressure to begin rubbing your stiff clit. You moaned and writhed, putting on a bit of a show. He groaned and you felt your labia being caressed, inch by inch, until the the sensation reached your core. It pushed in without delay, and you cried out, bucking your hips and dripping liquid arousal onto Kylo's muscular abdomen. His eyes were ravenous at this point, focusing on your cunt with an intensity you hadn't expected.

You felt invisible tendrils return to your nub, massaging it at an exquisite pace, and the combination of sensations soon coaxed you towards your climax. You clenched around nothing and growled, determined to get off. He noticed your wordless demand for satisfaction and the pressure at your clit became more concentrated. Shuddering, you continued grinding against him as your orgasm washed over you, not letting yourself stop until you felt fully spent. Kylo's breathing was heavy and his gaze no less ardent as you climbed off of him and started reaching for your discarded underwear.

Brows furrowed, he spat his words. "I did as you asked!"

You shrugged. "Yeah, I said I'd consider it."

"You can't-"

"Can't I? You told me to use you. Seems to me that I'm just some… convenient method of punishing yourself."

His eyes glittered, brimming with liquid and you knew you were right. Teeth clenched, body flushed, and cock heavy with need, his arms sagged against their bindings as he slouched in defeat. Sighing, you knelt next to him on the bed and brushed your fingers over his shaft. His response was gratifying, hips lurching into the air and chest heaving, and his desperation inspired one last surge of wickedness in you. You closed your digits around him, swirling your thumb over the leaking slit and continuing to stroke, far too lightly to give him what he needed. He struggled for more friction, feral from hours spent alternating between stimulation and withdrawal, until he howled in frustration. With your eyes trained on his beautiful face, you licked a quick, wet line up the underside of his length and felt it twitch against your lips as you pulled back. Cum dribbled from the tip and ran down to his hips. The absence of his orgasm was almost painful and the sticky mess on his skin added insult to injury. His eyes widened and he gnashed his teeth as he realized your cruelty- that you’d done exactly as he’d requested. You’d toyed with him and used him without regard.

You smirked as you got up to finish dressing, his balled fists a testament to his impotent aggression. Walking towards the door, you considered untying him but decided against it; he could let himself out when he wanted to.


End file.
